


Darth Sidious

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Drabble, Marathon Faradien, One Shot, Sidious a un orgueil surdimensionné, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Le Seigneur Sith admire son Empire flambant neuf, et se félicite d'avoir accompli le Grand Plan grâce à ses facultés exceptionnelles. Oui, Sidious a les chevilles qui enflent un peu, mais qui serait-il sans cet orgueil qui le caractérise si bien ? /Marathon Faradien - Day 18/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darth Sidious

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Darth Sidious [EN]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287322) by [LadySidious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySidious/pseuds/LadySidious)



> Encore un texte sur Sidious, je sais je suis désolééééeeee... Promis, je vais essayer de me calmer un moment pour compenser :3 Mais celui-là est spécial. Vous verrez peut-être pourquoi en le lisant, sinon je vous donnerais un indice en bas de page. ;)

**D** es décennies durant, il aura comploté, menti et trahi, tout en conservant son masque intact, grâce à sa subtilité exceptionnelle. **A** u final, il s'était élevé plus haut que quiconque avant lui. **R** êvant depuis toujours d'un destin hors du commun, celui-ci était enfin venu à sa rencontre. **T** ellement de choses il avait accompli, pour restaurer la gloire de l'Ordre Sith et assurer la sienne propre. **H** a ! le savoureux goût de la victoire, un goût métallique comme celui du sang répandu sur le sol du Temple Jedi.

 **S** on règne sera sans précédent – éternel et tout puissant. **I** l réduira la philosophie nauséabonde des Jedi à un tas de cendres fumant, lorsque leur Temple s'enflammera et s'écroulera sur leurs cadavres. **D** es ennemis qui seront réduits au statut de parias, pour ceux qui survivront à la Purge. **I** l veillera personnellement à ce qu'il y en ait le moins possible, à ce qu'ils soient tous éradiqués comme les parasites qu'ils avaient toujours été – souillant la République. **O** h ! il voyait tous ses rêves se concrétiser alors que ces vers répugnants retournaient massivement à la Force – où ils apprendront sûrement que leur vision de la galaxie avait toujours été erronée. **U** ne extermination qui sera bénéfique à son Empire nouveau-né et brillant des lumières des Sith enfin retournés au pouvoir, comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas – c'était là leur place naturelle. **S** idious eut un ricanement triomphant : tout s'était déroulé à la perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez trouvé la particularité de ce drabble ? Un indice : regardez bien les caractères en gras dans le texte... et comparez-les avec le titre...
> 
> Trouvé ? C'est bien, je suis fière de vous mes jeunes apprentis /PAN/ N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit :)


End file.
